One Helleva Ride
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: Oh, freakin' beautiful. I break my T.V. one moment, and the next, I'm stuck in another person's body. Why does all the bad crap happen to me? At least I can meet Naruto in person. Rated M for sailor mouth.
1. Where am I?

O-kaaaaaaay.

What the fuck is goin' on?

This . . . is not right.

Or possible.

. . .

Huh?

. . .

Oh.

I guess you want to know what happened, huh?

Well, fine.

If you insist.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Jean. Gaara could so beat Naruto. Anytime, anywhere."

"Bull-freaking-shit, Mari. Naru has a giant, blood-thirsty furball in his system. You think that an eyeliner-wearing emo could withstand that? No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way. And I can prove it. By tonight's episode."

"Fine, then. But get ready for the end of it, when I call you and scream, 'YES FUCKING WAY.'"

"I'll be there."

"Or be square."

I hung up the phone on my friend, and fellow Naru-tard, Mari. My name's Jean. Me and Mari both got into the series when we were surfing the web outta boredom. We picked up an image on 'Google' and thought it was the shit. That was three years ago to this day. It was kinda creepy, actually.

I ran a hand through my bright red hair and sat on my favorite bean bag chair, conveniently placed in front of my T.V. screen. I grabbed the remote and my bag of 'Cheeto's' and prepared myself for the 'Big Fight.' Today was the episode where Gaara would supposedly go crazy and attack Naruto and the gang.

"Oooo," I squirmed in my seat, "I can't wait!" I clicked the T.V. on.

The familiar image of the title screen brightened my normally dark room. I keep the lights off so I could actually nap in peace from time to time. Instead of the normal intro song, it seemed . . . different.

"Wait. Why does this . . . aw, come on!" I threw the 'Cheeto's' bag on my carpet as I rose from my seat, "They can't be starting the series again! It just got to the good part!" I stood in front of the screen, hands clenched at my sides, fuming. "FUCKING T.V.!!" I kicked the screen.

The reaction was not what I was expecting. Kicking that screen was like kicking a space station window. A sort of vacuum began to pull anything and everything from my room, including me. Even though I tried to grab onto my shag carpet, it still sucked me in.

I can't really describe what the inside was like. Just . . . imagine being in a light blue hamster tube with electric bolts zapping around. While flying a million miles an hour. I'm surprised I didn't puke up my lunch. I actually think I blacked out at one point.

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself in a bed.

I blinked a few times.

What . . . the . . . hell?

Instead of my dark blue ceiling, I was met with a soft pink and white one.

"What the fuck? Did Mari kidnap me in my sleep again?"

Wait. My voice . . . sounds really weird. It's all high.

I sat up. My head's heavier, too. The fuck is going on?

Almost all the furniture in the room was either a soft pink or a white color. _**My**_ room had all dark colors.

"Whaaaaaaaat the fuck."

I got up from the bed so I could find a mirror.

. . .

Bingo.

I glanced at my reflection and felt the blood drain from my face.

Long, pink hair that went past my shoulders.

Bright green eyes that widened in shock.

Pale complexion.

"Oh, God," The reflection spoke in horror, "No way."

I took a deep breathe and screamed as loud as I could.

I heard a smash from below and rapid footsteps.

"Sakura?! Sakura, are you okay?!"

The white door flew open and a woman with red hair burst in the room. She stared at me with panic, then confusion, "Sakura, honey, what's wrong?"

Okay, okay. Breathe. Breathe. Remember all the fanfics you've read.

"N-nothing, Mom. I just . . . had a nightmare."

The woman stared for a minute or two, then sighed in relief, "Great Gods, Sakura. You scared me to death."

I rubbed my arm awkwardly, "Sorry. It seemed real."

The woman gave a short laugh, "It's alright. Since you're up, you better get ready for the Academy. You don't want to miss your teammates, do you?" With a wink, the woman left, shutting the door behind her.

I released a breathe I didn't know I held. Then I froze. Teammates? Then, that means . . .

I grinned hugely.

I get to meet Naruto! In person!

* * *

**AN;**

**Eh. What can I say? I've always wanted to create a 'Sucked-into-Naruto' story. Plus, this is my first time at writing in first person. Evah. I'm not really sure if I should do a pairing or not. I don't want Jean to be like a Mary Sue. Cause, that . . . would suck. If I do make a pairing, I SO know what it's gonna be. (dreamy smile) So. If you like the story, or you have a few suggestions, review this babe and I'll get back to you. (thumbs up)**

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is my character, Jean, and whatever she does. She's my bitch in every way, shape, and form.


	2. Getting Lost and the Academy

Right then.

Where's that damn closet? . . . There it is.

I opened another white door.

Oh, thank God.

When I was first introduced to Sakura, I noticed that she always wore the same outfit. I made a joke to Mari that she must have a whole closet full of those red dresses.

Well, I was wrong.

Again, thank God.

I began to search through for something decent.

Lessee . . . nope . . . no . . . negative . . . absolutely not.

I huffed in frustration. I was about to give up and ask that woman for something when a dark blue clothe in the back caught my eye. I pulled it out, and I swear, my eyes sparkled.

It was a loose fitting t-shirt, dark blue in color with light blue vines covering it. Beside the shirt was a plain pair of black shorts. I held them up. The shorts ended right above my knee. Fuck yeah.

I grabbed my clothing and headed to the bathroom. It was the same as the bedroom. White and pink.

"I am seriously painting this place whenever I get the chance."

I dropped my clothes in a pile on the closed toilet seat and studied myself in the mirror above the sink. Yep. I'm Sakura, alright.

At least I can change a few things.

Something glinted in the corner of my eye.

A pair of scissors on the sink counter.

I glanced at them, then at my long hair.

I grabbed the scissors.

* * *

"I fucking hate this village. It's so confusing!"

Well, ain't this perfect. I actually get a chance to explore Konoha, and I get lost.

B-E-A-yootiful.

I fingered my now-short hair nervously. I tried to style it like the type when Sakura had her break-through in the Forest of Death. It looked okay, I'm just freaked out if I got it wrong or not. I decided to tie the Konoha Ninja headband on my forehead. It's in clear view and it shows where I'm from. Plus, it looks cool.

"Now where do I go? Come on, gut. Help me out, here."

I walked in front of a sort of flower store.

Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Oh shit.

"Sakura?! What'd you do to your hair?!"

Goddammit. "Hey, Ino."

Said blond was standing in front of the flower shop, eyes wide and mouth agape.

I shrugged, "It was becoming bothersome."

Ino seemed to shake herself and gave me a glare, "You still won't be able to get Sasuke's attention." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

I snorted, "Why the fuck do I want the emo's attention? The bitch can rot in hell for all I care." I _**do not**_ like Sasuke.

Ino blinked rapidly in shock. I turned my back on her and continued my way to the Academy.

I stopped.

I'm still fucking lost!

. . .

Ding! Idea!

"Hey, Ino."

The blond raised her eyebrow at me in question, her face still showing a hint of disbelief.

I grinned, "Wanna race?"

* * *

"I'm on your tail, Ino!"

"Ha! In your dreams, forehead!"

We zoomed like bats outta hell throughout the village. At least I'll know where the damn school is now.

Ino made a sharp right turn. I almost hit into the wall. I stumbled a bit and pushed myself farther.

Come on, feet. MOVE.

I felt a strange tingling feeling in my legs and feet. Sorta like your whole leg going numb. I shot off like a rocket and passed Ino. I didn't need her as my guide anymore since I could actually see the Academy Gates.

I knocked the gates open and followed the wall signs.

**Iruka Umino**: Next right

I ran up a set of stairs and down a hallway.

**Iruka Umino:** _Class B_

I felt a harsh breeze slam on my right. I busted the door open.

"SAFE!"

I struggled to gather my breath. I saw Ino doing the same while leaning against the wall.

I grinned, "Beat ya."

Ino lifted her head and huffed, "No way! I was so far ahead of you, you couldn't even see me."

I gave a breathless laugh, "You sure? I could've sworn you were behind me. Did my ass look good while you were struggling to catch it?"

Ino straightened up and flipped her hair smugly, "Not as good as mine." She walked off to find a seat.

I stared at her a moment, then gave a loud laugh. Ino can be pretty cool, when she wants to be.

I stood up and looked around the room for a good seat. At least I knew people here. There's Choji eating potato chips, Hinata twiddling her thumbs, Kiba playing with his pooch and . . .

Holy fucking shit.

Naruto Uzumaki.

_The _Naruto Uzumaki was sitting _by himself_.

And he was staring right at me.

Breathe, girl. BREATHE! Approach the situation coolly.

I straightened my shirt and walked down the stairs until I was in front of him.

I cleared my throat, "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of a daze, "H-hey, Sakura."

I rubbed my arm, "Would you mind if I sat next to you?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Probably couldn't believe I asked him that. "Sure!" he exclaimed and pulled the chair out.

I gave him another smile and plopped myself in the seat, instantly crossing my arms over the table and setting my chin on them.

This is so freaking cool. I'm sittin' next to the knuckle-headed ninja himself. Just the thought almost made me grin wider.

Huh. I smell a flaw. In the cartoon, Naruto originally sat in a seat away from the chicken-butt-head. When Sakura came in, Naruto offered her _**his**_ seat, but she pushed him away.

Since I didn't pushed Naruto away and he didn't offer me his seat, I was in the middle seat.

Which means . . .

I sneaked a glance at the person on my left. Sure enough, a dark haired boy with a bored looked on his face was staring at the chalkboard, hands clasped in front of his face.

**Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.**

* * *

**AN;**

**As people can plainly see, I don't Sasuke. Wrist-cuttin', holier-than-thou, piece of shit traitor. I was fine with him being a dark and moody avenger with a horrid past. But after the Chuunin exams, I lost all respect for him. I can't believe Gaara didn't crush 'em. (snort) At least that episode gave me all the jokes I need. "GAARA SMASH BLUE PIPSQUEAK!" XD**

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is my character, Jean, and whatever she does. She's my bitch in every way, shape, and form.

**Song Being Listened To:** Kakashi's Theme


End file.
